L'Art de la Proposition : le Style Winchester
by JosyEvans
Summary: Petit regard en arrière sur la façon dont Harry, Dean et Sam se sont mariés. Troisième Story de Love!Verse. Cet Os se déroule sept ans avant "Cercle Complet" et environ un an avant l'épilogue de "A Love à Beat the Darkness Retour". Slash, Wincest...


_LOVE ! VERSE (#3)_

_**Note : **_

_**1. Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même I-Am-a-slash-addict ne possède pas les personnages de Supernatural ou d'Harry Potter. **_

_**Ceci est un threesome, entre Harry, Dean et Sam. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez avant de commencer, parce que ce slash prend une grande part de l'intrigue ! =)**_

_**2. **__**Voici, le Sequel d'un Amour pour Combattre le retour des Ténèbres.**__Petit__regard en arrière sur la façon dont Harry, Dean et Sam se sont mariés. Troisième Story de Love! Verse. Cet Os se déroule sept ans avant "Cercle Complet" et environ un an avant l'épilogue de "A Love à Beat the Darkness Retour". Mais l'histoire est autonome et peut donc être lu avant ou après l'une ou l'autre histoire…_

_On se retrouve d'ici quelque temps pour le dernier opus de Love!Verse ^^_

_**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi cet OS ! ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>L'ART DE LA PROPOSITION<strong>

_(__The Article of proposing)_

**Harry savait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose… Sam et Dean étaient agités depuis leur dernière visite dans la communauté sorcière de Saint–Paul, et Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Les frères avaient souvent des conversations calmes, mais dès qu'Harry entrait dans la chambre, ils arrêtaient rapidement, changeant de sujet ou vers un sujet idiot auquel Harry ne connaissait rien, ou ne s'en souciait. Pensaient–ils sincèrement qu'ils le tromperaient ? **

**Harry souffla d'amusement. Il les avait laissés entre eux avec leur secret pour le moment, mais tôt ou tard, il les débusquerait… **

_ « Je pense qu'il sait sur nous. » **murmura Sam plus tard dans la nuit, en attendant qu'Harry revienne de la salle de bain.**

**Les trois amans étaient recroquevillés sur le canapé, à regarder un film après avoir mis les jumeaux au lit, une heure auparavant. A près de quatre ans, Anwen et Jamie grandissaient doucement, et s'émerveillaient pour le monde autour d'eux. Récemment, ils avaient commencé la magie et Harry voyait leur tour concernant le pelage du chien, passant par différentes couleurs depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur apprentissage de la magie. Les deux se sentaient comme des poissons dans l'eau. **

**L'autre jour, Sam était entré dans la salle de jeux pour trouver Jamie faire léviter un groupe d'animaux en peluche, lui et sa sœur riant lorsque Oinky le cochon et un ours en peluche rose rebondirent à travers la salle, sautant d'un meuble à l'autre. Sam avait été surpris et effrayer de les voir. Depuis la rencontre avec Harry, il en était arrivé à se rendre compte que tous les sorciers et sourcières ne recevaient pas leur magie du sacrifice humain ou autre, mais il gardait toujours un œil sur la magie. Même si elle était utilisé pour de bon, c'était une chose de se demander si créer la vie de jumeaux dans un corps qui n'étaient pas fait pour, ou dans le cas de l'ennemi d'Harry, Voldemort, qui pouvait se révéler tordu et défiguré consommer par le pouvoir, et devenant un danger pour le monde entier. Il ne doutait pas que ses enfants ne deviendraient jamais une chose pareille que Voldemort, ou quelqu'un comme lui, mais la magie pouvait être autant un danger pour la personne qui la pratiquait. **

« Tout ira bien, Sammy nous avons une bague, et tout ce que nous devons faire maintenant, c'est de trouver le bon moment pour lui demander. » **répondit Dean, juste au moment où Harry revenait dans la salle. **

**Il y a un mois, après que les jumeaux aient commencés à utiliser la magie consciemment, ils étaient tous aller à la communauté sorcière à Saint Paul pour trouver une baguette enfantine pour les jumeaux et quelques livres qu'Harry pourrait utiliser comme outils d'enseignement pour leurs enfants.**

**La tâche de trouver des baguettes pour Anwen et Jamie n'avait pas pris trop de temps, donc après, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la librairie à proximité. Tandis que Dean parcourait du regard les livres, en attendant qu'Harry ait trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait, il s'était arrêté par un livre intitulé **'_Mariage Magique: tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur le mariage dans le monde magique._'

**Dean avait été intrigué à l'époque, et l'avait pris pour le parcourir. Dix minutes plus tard, Dean avait un large sourire sur le visage et un plan se formait rapidement dans sa tête. **

**Il semblerait que le monde magique était très différent de celui que Dean avait imaginé, non seulement le mariage gay était autorisé mais le mariage gay entre plus de deux adultes était accepté aussi. Durant les quatre années que Dean avait passé avec Harry et Sam, il n'avait eu qu'un regret : ne pas être en mesure de se marier et de montrer qu'ils s'engageaient envers les autres. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient faire une cérémonie d'engagement, mais Dean voulait quelque chose de plus concret et convainquant pour montrer son amour pour eux. **

**Il était amoureux d'eux et avait abandonné son côté Casanova de la plupart de son adolescente et de sa vie d'adulte. Sautant de lit en lit, ne restant pas assez longtemps pour que la sueur de son cœur se refroidisse après la baise. Il savait qu'Harry et Sam savaient qu'il ferait tout pour eux et leur famille, mais Dean avait toujours ressenti comme un besoin de leur prouver, et de ce le prouver à lui–même. Il les aimait au–delà de la raison, et avait l'impression que sans eux, il ne pourrait jamais être entier… Il voulait leur montrer qu'il était là pour eux, pour le reste de sa vie, et même dans la mort. **

**Une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison Dean avait emmené Sam à part et lui avait parlé de son plan… Sam avait souri à Dean, et claquer contre le mur le plus proche, et pousser sa langue dans sa gorge aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Harry était venu vers eux, et s'était laisser aller contre le mur et sourit les yeux remplis de convoitise, alors qu'il les regardait. Cette nuit–là, les trois amants s'étaient emmenés les uns et les autres dans une passion si tangente qu'elle aurait pu mettre le feu au lit. Les gémissements des trois amants avaient résonnés toute la nuit, et jusqu'en début de matinée jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient usés et fatigués, mais brillant de contentement.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ ~ Une semaine plus tard ~ ~ **

« Où sont les enfants ? » **demanda curieux Harry, après qu'il soit rentré du cabinet médical.**

_ Sam et moi avons pensé qu'il serait agréable d'avoir une nuit pour nous, sans les jumeaux… alors papa est venu et les a emmener chez Bobby pour la nuit. **répondit Dean avec un sourire alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et tirait son corps pour le rapprocher du sien.**

_ Est–ce un rendez–vous ? **Harry se mit et se pencha et abaissa Dean, ses dents mordillèrent la lèvre inférieure de Dean, aspirant le souffle de son amant.** « Awww… c'est gentil ! »

**Sam eut un petit rire en avançant dans le salon. Leur père avait emmené Anwen et Jamie il y avait trente minutes, avec la promesse qu'il ne serait pas là avant le lendemain soir. Il y avait eu un sourire sur le visage du plus âgé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Dean et lui avaient avait parlé à leur père au sujet de leur plan, il y a quelques semaines et le chasseur avait depuis, saisit toutes les occasions pour charrier les frères à faire d'Harry une femme honnête. Sam avait roulé des yeux à chaque fois, et menacé de dire à Harry au sujet de leur demande. La menace habituelle de leur père avait cessé un moment, mais pas trop longtemps, et depuis, il était de retour. **

**Cependant, Sam ne pouvait se mettre en colère… John Winchester s'était comporté durant les quatre dernières années comme le père qu'il n'avait pu être pour Dean et Sam, lorsqu'ils étaient en croissance. Blague à part, leur père aimait Harry, et leurs enfants plus que tout dans la vie, sauvant leurs enfants et donnant leur bénédiction sans réserve. **

**Depuis que Dean avait trouvé la possibilité pour eux de se marier, les deux frères avaient passés d'innombrables heures pour acheter un anneau, pensant jusqu'à la façon idéale de faire la demande et de préparant tous les plans pour que cela se produise. **

**Au cours d'une pensée, ils avaient décidé que leur père emmènerait les jumeaux pour la nuit, et le ferait à la maison, où tous les trois se sentaient le plus à l'aise dans le monde. Ils s'étaient tous senti déconnecté du monde qui les entourait n'ayant jamais une vraie maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient trouvé leur maison. La propriété était leur refuge contre le reste du monde, et il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour faire leur demande, qu'ici.**

_ « Viens bébé… nous avons quelque chose à te montrer. » **dit Sam alors qu'il embrassait Harry, et le conduisait à travers la maison jusqu'à la cour.**

**La cour était décorée de centaines de lumières scintillantes, qui parcouraient le jardin, par les arbres et le kiosque, s'entortillant et revenant, placé de façon idéal pour sublimer le jardin fleuri d'Harry et la beauté naturelle du paysage. Dans le pavillon, se trouvait une table pour un dîner aux chandelles avec les plats favoris d'Harry : tourtière et tarte à la mélasse. Les frères avaient préférer faire faire le dîner pour eux, par une entreprise de restauration locale, étant donné que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très habile dans l'art culinaire. **

_ Wow… c'est beau. » **respira Harry alors qu'il errait dans le jardin en souriant alors qu'il faisait le chemin vers le pavillon pour dîner**. « Est–ce une tarte à la mélasse ?

_ Ouai, ta préférée… **répondit Dean alors qu'il présentait un siège à Harry pour qu'il s'asseye. **

**Lorsque Dean et Sam prirent leurs sièges, Harry avait un regard pensif sur le visage… Ils préparaient quelque chose.**

_ Alors, quel est l'occasion ?

_ Nous ne pouvons pas avoir un bon dîner ensemble, sans les enfants, de temps en temps ? **demande Dean un mauvais regard innocent. **

**Harry leva les yeux amusé.**

_ Uh huh… quelle est la vraie raison ?

_ Pourquoi aurions–nous besoin d'une raison, Harry ? **demanda Sam d'une façon évasive. **

_ Vous deux, préparez quelque chose depuis plus d'un mois maintenant… ayant des conversations calmes dans d'autres pièces, s'arrêtant mystérieusement lorsque je rentrais, partant pendant des heures avec des excuses idiotes pour justifier votre départ… **expliqua Harry avec un sourcil soulevé. **

_ Sammy, je t'ai dit qu'il ne pourrait pas le croire, nous sommes allés jouer au golf ! **dit Dean alors qu'il s'appuyait sur l'épaule de son jeune frère. **

_ Si je ne vous connaissais pas tous les deux, mieux que quiconque dans le monde, je dirais que vous me trompiez, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Alors qu'est–ce que c'est ?

**Sam et Dean se regardèrent et eurent une conversation silencieuse, puis Sam soupira.**

**_** Quand nous sommes allés à Saint–Paul, le mois dernier, Dean a trouvé quelque chose qui nous a fait réfléchir… **Les deux frères se levèrent de leurs chaises et s'agenouillèrent devant Harry, alors que Dean sortait une petite boîte noire de sa poche.**

_ Veux–tu nous épouser ? » **dirent–ils tous les deux après un moment, prenant Harry par surprise. **

**Lorsque Dean ouvrit la boîte, le souffle d'Harry se bloqua à la vue de l'anneau simple mais élégant à l'intérieur. C'était une bague Mokume Gane en platine avec des petites émeraudes dans le centre. La bague était belle et parfaite…**

« Com.. ?

_ Quand tu étais à la recherche de livres scolaires pour les enfants, je m'ennuyais alors j'ai regardés quelques–uns des livres présentés… Eh bien, l'un d'eux était sur le mariage dans le monde sorcier. Il parlait de la façon dont le mariage était autorisé entre des personnes de même sexe, ainsi que du mariage entre plusieurs personnes… donc j'en suis arrivé à réfléchir, et j'en ai perlé à Sam… et bien, nous voilà… « **débita Dean. Il s'était toujours trouvé charmeur, sachant quoi dire et quand le dire, mais quand il s'agissait de demande en mariage, il ne savait pas quoi dire.**

**Harry resta assis, regardant Sam puis Dean, puis l'anneau. Ils voulaient se marier… Ils le pouvaient ?**

**Il y avait pensé une fois ou deux au cours des années, mais n'avait pas eu de réelle conviction sur la réalisation. Il savait que ce n'était même pas une option dans le monde moldu, et dans la mesure où il connaissant le monde sorcier, cela n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Bien sûr, ils étaient un peu plus ouvert par rapport au fait d'aimer une personne, peu importe son sexe, mais qu'est–ce qui permettrait à trois personnes de se marier les uns avec les autres ?**

« Vraiment ? **demanda Harry, sa voix était calme, mais à bout de souffle, l'espoir dans chaque mot. **

_ Yeah, bébé, j'étais tellement excité quand j'ai réalisé que nous pouvions le faire. Pouvoir montrer au monde entier que vous êtes à moi, et moi le vôtre pour un long moment, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était possible… **dit Dean tranquillement alors qu'il saisissait chacune des mains de son amoureux, et les apporta à sa bouche, en les embrassant doucement**. … Veux–tu nous épouser ?

**Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, ses yeux émeraudes illuminé d'un bonheur parfait, se jeta dans les bras de Sam et Dean, et commençai à les embrasser, et toutes les parcelles de peau disponibles qu'il trouvait**.

_ Oui, oui, oui, oui…. ouiouiouiouiOUI !

**Sam prit l'anneau de la boîte et le glissa à l'annulaire d'Harry, embrassant doucement de doigt d'Harry après.**

**_** Merci, bébé… »

**Une fois la demande faite, les plans de mariage arrivèrent rapidement. Les trois amants étaient d'accord pour que le mariage soit une petite cérémonie, juste avec leurs enfants, leur père et Bobby. Ils avaient choisi une liaison simple qui n'avait besoin que d'Harry, Sam et Dean pour la finaliser. Le lien créerait une connexion entre les trois, les liant dans la vie et la mort, peu importe qu'ils soient intrinsèquement magique ou non.**

**Donc, une semaine plus tard, sous la lumière de la pleine lune, Dean, Harry et Sam se lièrent. La magie d'Harry, une fois le sort dit, créa instinctivement le lien entre eux trois, les liant pour la vie ensemble, même par-delà ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Reliant chacune de leurs cellules de leur corps, donnant une proverbiale 'propriété de' résonnant dans chacune de leurs âmes. **

**Cette nuit–là, alors que le nouveau trio lié se reposaient dans leur lit, leurs corps luisant encore de l'amour, Harry ne pouvait rien faire, à part sourire. Sa vie était parfaite à bien des façons différentes, trop pour les compter, et cela ne cessait de s'améliorer. **

**Justement ce matin–là, Harry avait reçu un appel de leur médecin de famille. Durant le dernier mois, alors qu'il se sentait moins bien, avec souvent des nausées, parfois irritable, plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée en fin de journée… il pensait couvrir quelque chose et était allé la voir. Dr Handon avait fait des examens sanguins, et avait promis de l'appeler une fois qu'elle aurait les résultats. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, il riait de sa bêtise, il l'avait vécu deux fois déjà, et devait être assez familier du processus maintenant. **

« Qu'est–ce qui te fais sourire Harry ? **demanda Sam alors qu'il se penchait et humait l'estomac d'Harry, léchant le sperme salé et amer refroidi sur la peau d'Harry.**

**Harry eut un petit rire et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam alors qu'il utilisait son autre main pour attirer Dean vers le bas, pour un baiser. Les deux frères regardèrent leur nouveau mari, tous deux avec des regards inquisiteurs sur leurs visages.**

_ Alors… Comment vous sentez–vous d'être de nouveau papa ? »


End file.
